Felix vs Jareck
Felix vs Jareck Smith is the first installment of Epic Rap Battles of Weegeepedia, and the first episode of Season 1. It features creepypasta and Thomas lover, Felix Sullivan, rapping against his best friend, Jareck Smith, with bureaucrat of Weegeepdia, Alphaweegee, his sister, LriGee, famous spammer, SanicGee, Slingshot master, Sling King, Minecraft and FNAF fan, Theminecraftkid1221, admin Hiddenlich, famous bureaucrat GoWeegeeGo, famous bureaucrat TheJYC, and then the creator of the wiki, QQWWee, each fighting on their own side (except for GoWeegeeGo and TheJYC, taking Lich's side in battle). Characters Felix Sullivan Jareck Smith Alphaweegee LriGee SanicGee Sling King Theminecraftkid1221 Hiddenlich GoWeegeeGo TheJYC QQWWee Lyrics Felix vs Jareck BEGIN Jareck: STOP RIGHT DER? I am gonna kick this kitty's ass all the way, you can't kill me, NO WAY. I may be your friend but it's time for this to end YOU SHARE A NAME WITH POODIEPIE THIS SHALL NEVER BE AGAIN!!! Felix: I have all my accounts coming at you, but I a'int part of the AMFA's party, and if you wanna fight me I'll bring the Nazi's. I'll kill ya and make you kill yourself, now excuse me, I'm gonna watch suicide mouse. Alpha: SHUT UP, It's time for these spammers to be banned, just like LLR you guys have no fans LriGee: And don't blame us for rapping on the spot, but you guys just need to take it down a notch. Alpha: And if you wanna hate go ahead, I won't stahp ya. LriGee: But just like SanicGee we'll stomp ya. SanicGee: LEL You think u can beat me? I'm a giraffe from Africa going sick on this beat. Prepare to meet your doom with a 360 noscope, then I'll kick you to Russia and draw pics of people elope(ing) SK: HAHA Spam All you want, I'll do this myself, If you wanna fight you could've said it yourself, I'm the best when it comes to fakegee's no one can compare. But now I'll play minecraft, get some diamonds there. Theminecraftkid: OH HELL NO YOU MEASURE MY GAME? I have joined your server now, I beat you up with a Gold Pickaxe, and you'll be digging the gems around, While I look like Jeff the Killer, I'm sure nicer than thee. And I may be like an admin saying, nothing can ban me. Hiddenlich: YOU, AN ADMIN HA! I've seen better pictures from Photoshop. And with us, you cant make us stop GoWeegeeGo: And if you wanna fight us go ahead, I'll win anyways, time to kick your butts, the goweegeego way. Hiddenlich: You can't defeat the community we've created, and I'm sure you'll never again see your selves animated GoWeegeeGo: But in real talk Lich, I think I'll quit, you don't need me to win this. Thejyc: IT'S THEJYC Taking the owners name, if you wanna beat me, try me I have better fame. Now time to go down ALL OF YOU, I'll kill you just by stomping on you. QQwwee: Oh please, you the creator, I've seen better dictators. You wanna fight with me, AT LEAST I DON'T MIND HATERS. You guys have been ruining my wiki, so you shall see how mad I can be. And while I may be gone, I shall come back, and when I do, I SHALL ATTACK. So enough of this, why don't you all stop being bums, and just make fakegees for fun. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. Category:Raps Category:ERBOW Category:Season 1